


Connections

by taichara



Category: Machine City Knights - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Seven drabbles for Machine City Knights.





	1. Where There's A Will

**Author's Note:**

> For [Write Now](http://www.imzy.com/write_now).
> 
> Theme: "commitments"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... there's also a lot of cursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "promise"

"Are you _sure_ this time?"

"Yes, I'm sure, damnit."

"Absolutely positive?"

"Ci, I am going to _throttle_ you if you don't --"

"Fine, fine ..."

Halcyon backwinged, laughing, off the receiving ledge, hands up to fend off Eleni's fistshake. Not that Eleni had a hope in hell of reaching them to make good on the threat, what with being hunkered down on the far side of her skimmer and all.

Her skimmer that currently had most of its engine core strewn across the glassy ledge --

"Doesn't look on the way to repaired to me, El."

"I _said_ I'd fix it, damn it!"


	2. Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings and endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "oath of fealty"

Sadal turned slowly; drawn on invisible cables, to regard Rigel with something that hovered uncomfortably between regret and flat dismay.

Wasn't it enough to have agreed to help mend this wretched world instead of searching for a new one?

Why did Rigel have to agree to gift the survivors with -- well, with _everything?_

A ridiculous question, too ridiculous to even be rhetorical. Rigel did it because to do otherwise would not have been Rigel at all. Yet ...

_:You've sworn yourself to them and their fledgling city. What about us?:_

Blue eyes shone like soft stars.

_:We will still be, forever.:_


	3. Is Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pax has a surprise waiting --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "RSVP"

Before he'd turned in for the night, Pax had noted a message from Kilroy had arrived in his inbox. Flagged three greens, so -- with only a beat's dubiousness -- he left it alone.

The message was still there, winking merrily, on the screen when Pax disconnected himself and dragged his sorry carcass out of bed to start the day.

Pushing unruly ringlets out of his face, Pax sank into his desk seat, sipped his tea and opened it up --

_[Let me know if you're up for crashing an underbelly auction, will you Andrea? Should be fun. -Kilroy]_

Tea showered the monitor.


	4. Best Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surya, and proper etiquette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "wedding vows"

_Look at them._

_It took long enough for them to get around to this; what were they waiting for, triggerhappy politicians turning a marriage into twin funerals?_

Eh, it didn't matter. What mattered (even if no one would believe it, coming from him) was that Lucis and Mairu were finally getting off their arses and making it official. So Surya, in immaculate black formals, wild mane sleekly groomed, put his best face forward and made a point to not terrorize the other guests.

_And if anyone tries to argue during the vows, I'll shoot them on the spot._

_You're welcome._


	5. With Forked Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astri drives a hard bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "promissory note"

_Well, well._

Astri surveyed the neat little piles of papers decorating her worktable with a gleam in her eyes that could only be called predatory. It looked very much like Epialtes -- and its even less savoury partners -- had gotten themselves in deep once again, and here was its predictable bartering plea for assistance gracing her table. By now she could set the time by its antics.

Without bothering to break mental stride, Astri dictated to the recording frame just what Epi would need to make her trust the digital beast's word.

Her price was transferred instantly.

Now wasn't _that_ interesting.


	6. Red Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it takes a cop to get a pencil-pusher to push pencils ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "contract"

With the tiniest of sighs, Eleni set her mug on the table and stared down the flibbling, fretting bureaucrat sitting across from her. Honestly, he made his own problems ... pretty much all the time, really.

"Pax, seriously, if you _really_ want to find out what's under a pile of rocks in the middle of nowhere, there's procedures for that. You could actually go and _look_."

He stared back at her like she'd suddenly started talking in binary.

"I -- you know I can't, they'd have me have to sign --"

"Well, yeah, that's how these things work. Rules for a _reason_ , remember?"


	7. Bleeding Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hauyne, and reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "pledge"

Slowly, methodically, Hauyne polished his sword with nanite oils, the inspection and honing already completed. It was soothing, in its way, the smooth repetitive motions; a chore he enjoyed.

A strong hand furred in golden sand closed slowly over his elbow and he looked up, startled out of his reverie by Tjehen's unexpected arrival. His partner cocked his head towards the blade, questioning.

"You know, I've always meant to ask -- man, you can't stand blood, why a _melee_ weapon?"

Hauyne looked away, stared into the sword's clouded edge.

"To remind me.  
"To remind me, that I swore not to run."


End file.
